A Regretness
by Kiyuchire
Summary: Kalau benci bisa jadi cinta, bukankah itu berarti cinta bisa menjadi benci? Rated M For Hard Lemon inside! spesial buat WhityPearl-san & para anggota HxH Community lain yang memintaku membuat fic lemon ini. KuroFemPika nyerempet KilluFemPika sedikit RnR!


DISCLAIMER: karakter milik Yoshihiro Togashi-senpai! Saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakter tersebut!

A/N : hellooo... Kiyui udah bikin nih Lemon KuroPika. Hey, **WhityPearl**-san dan para anggota HxH Community di FaceBook! Aku sudah memenuhi janjiku ya ^0^ Jadi WAJIB RNR! hehe! Gomen atas ke OOC-an chara diFicku kali ini X3

WARNING(S): Abal, gajelas, sulit di mengerti, miss typo(s), terkesan buru-buru, OOC, AU , Lemon gak jelas dan warning warning lainnya inside!

**Ini Fic keduaku dengan rate M! jadi maaf ya kalo kurang hot :x**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Berhubung ini ada unsur lemonnya, jadi di harapkan untuk anak di bawah umur (Author sendiri baru umur 14 tahun XD)** **yang akan membaca cerita ini, agar tidak di awasi oleh bimbingan orang tua (ajaran apaan nih?). Dan untuk yang merasa gak kuat membaca fic ini, di harapkan jangan melanjutkan membaca! Saya tidak mau tanggung jawab atas darah yang mungkin akan keluar dari hidung anda berhubung saya membuat cerita ini juga sangat deg-deg-an :x Dan saya berani bersumpah, ini murni hasil imajinasiku. Aku benci plagiat! CUIH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Read! So, Don't Flame me because i've alert you before!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**silakan tekan tombol X di pojok kanan atas**

* * *

><p>"hey Lucifer-san!" suara cempreng seorang perempuan bergema hingga satu kelas 2-b dapat mendengarnya.<p>

"cepat kembalikan buku tugasku!" lanjut perempuan yang bersekolah di SMU hunter itu dengan suara yang tak kalah keras dari sebelumnya.

"Ayolah! Aku hanya ingin melihatnya sedikit! Aku lupa mengerjakan prku, Kurata-san!" jawab pria yang dipanggil Lucifer itu seraya terus berlari menghindari kejaran gadis yang dipanggil Kuruta itu. Tiba-tiba langkah pria yang bernama lengkap Kuroro Lucifer itu terhenti ketika sebuah tangan berhasil menarik lengan bajunya.

"tertangkap kau!" ucap gadis yang bernama lengkap Kurapika Kuruta itu seraya merampas kembali buku tugasnya yang dipegang oleh Kuroro.

"Lain kali kerjakan sendiri!" ucap Kurapika seraya dengan tiba-tiba mengulurkan buku tugasnya ke arah Kuroro lagi. Ya, Kurapika tahu percuma mengatakan 'lain kali' pada sosok seorang Kuroro Lucifer yang notabene sering menyontek tugasnya karena esok atau seterusnya Kuroro pasti tetap diam-diam merampas buku tugasnya dari dalam tas Kurapika ketika Kurapika sedang lengah. Yaa, Kurapika hanya bisa pasrah karena walaupun sekeras apapun dia mencegah, pasti Kuroro tetap akan menyontek. Lagipula, tidak terlalu rugi bagi Kurapika memberikan contekan tugas pada Kuroro...

"hey Kuruta, nomor 3 kau salah menggunakan rumus, seharusnya kau mengurangkan rumus pythagoras ini, bukan menambahkannya" ucap Kuroro seraya mengulurkan nomor yang ia maksud ke arah Kurapika yang berdiri di sebelahnya daritadi.

"hah? Yang benar?" jawab Kurapika seraya menundukkan tubuhnya agar dapat melihat nomor yang dimaksud Kuroro dan mulai membaca lagi soal yang tertulis di sana.

"ah iya! Kau benar!" lanjut Kurapika lagi seraya merampas bolpoint yang berada di tangan Kuroro begitu saja dan mulai membenarkan jawabannya yang salah. Ya, ini yang dimaksud tadi tidak merugikan karena pasti Kuroro yang notabene lebih pintar dari Kurapika -walau Kurapika agak benci mengakuinya mengingat Kuroro yang suka menyonteki dirinya- memeriksa lagi hasil pekerjaan Kurapika. Alhasil, tugas Kurapika selalu mendapat nilai sempurna. Sebenarnya Kurapika terkadang bingung dengan tingkah laku Kuroro seperti itu, kalau memang bisa membuat nilai tugas sempurna, kenapa harus menyontek tugas Kurapika yang pasti ujung-ujungnya dibetulkan olehnya lagi,'kan? Tapi yasudahlah, Kurapika tidak ingin mengambil pusing atas sikap Kuroro yang terbilang aneh itu.

"hey jangan di tekan gitu bolpointku! Nanti bisa bocor!" ucap Kuroro setengah membentak Kurapika. Ahh... Sepertinya pertengkarannya akan dimulai lagi pikir anak-anak yang saat ini berada di dalam kelas itu juga. Yaa, memang rahasia umum kalau Kurapika Kuruta dan Kuroro Lucifer pasti akan bertengkar kalau bertemu. Bagaikan kucing dan anjing yang bertemu pasti bertengkar. Jadi tak heran jikalau kelas 2-b pasti ramai dipagi hari. Tapi tak jarang juga anak-anak merasa aneh akan tingkah mereka yang dibalik sering bertengkar itu mereka sering bekerjasama dalam hal menyontek, yaaa... Walau hanya Kuroro yang menyontek dan pada akhirnya membetulkan jawaban Kurapika. Tapi hanya pada saat seperti itu mereka terlihat sangat akur walau hanya dalam waktu paling lama 3 menit.

"hey! Berlebihan sekali sih! Mana mungkin hanya di tekan begitu bisa bocor!" jawab Kurapika dengan nada yang tak kalah keras seraya mulai menatap tajam Kuroro.

"iya!"

"tidak!"

"iya!"

"tidak!"

"iya!"

"ti- arggghh! Kau membuatku gila kalau begini terus! Cepat selesaikan aksi menyontekmu dan kembalikan bukuku!" jawab Kurapika dengan berteriak sangat kencang seraya mulai mengacak-acak kecil rambutnya yang berwarna pirang itu. Kurapikapun kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan wajah cemberut dan depresi. Iapun menghela nafas kecil seraya menatap punggung Kuroro yang masih sibuk menyalin sekaligus membetulkan jawaban Kurapika.

"aku sangat membencimu..." gumam kecil Kurapika dengan tangan yang masih menjambak kecil rambutnya yang sepundak itu menandakan ia sangat depresi menghadapi pertengkarannya dengan Kuroro. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kuroro lah yang selalu memulai dan tentu saja Kurapika tak bisa tinggal diam mengingat dirinya memang harus turun tangan.

"benci..." gumamnya lagi seraya memejamkan matanya perlahan dan mulai mengingat-ingat kejadian sewaktu ia masih di taman kanak-kanak. Kejadian dimana ia begitu dipermalukan oleh sosok Kuroro kecil saat Kurapika menyatakan perasaannya waktu itu. Saat itu Kuroro menolaknya mentah-mentah sambil mengatai Kurapika jelek dan melemparkannya pasir di depan teman-temannya. Malu, sangat malu. Ya, dulu Kurapika pernah sempat mengagumi Kuroro yang begitu misterius, dan ia sangat menyesal hingga ia membenci Kuroro semenjak itu. Entah Kuroro masih mengingatnya atau tidak karena Kuroro dan Kurapika bertemu kembali saat SMP hingga sekarang dan mereka selalu sekelas. Awalnya Kurapika begitu takut jikalau Kuroro mengingatnya, ya, malu... Tentu saja. Bahkan Kurapika merasa dirinya begitu bodoh karena pernah menaruh perasaan pada Kuroro. Tapi mengingat sikap Kuroro yang biasa saja terhadap dirinya atau lebih tepatnya bisa bertengkar seperti itu, Kurapika yakin Kuroro pasti tidak mengingatnya dan jangan sampai!

"nih... Tumben sekali hanya satu soal yang salah" ucap sebuah suara yang berhasil membukakan mata Kurapika dari ingatannya yang begitu memalukan. Kurapikapun mengambil buku yang diulurkan Kuroro -orang yang di depannya-

"jangan meremehkan aku" ucap Kurapika dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Bukan karena ia merasa menang, bukan. Tapi karena ia merasa kali ini ia bisa membuat Kuroro mengakui kehebatannya.

"cih! Masih salah satu nomor saja sudah sombong banget!" ucap Kuroro seolah mengerti pikiran Kurapika.

"hey! Tapi itu juga hanya kesalahan kecil!" jawab Kurapika dengan nada tak mau kalah.

"ah sudahlah! Aku malas berdebat denganmu! Bagaimana tugas kelompok IPA kita, huh?" ucap Kuroro yang membuat Kurapika merasa kesal.

'Memangnya dia pikir aku tidak malas berdebat dengannya?' pikirnya yang ia ingin ucapkan tetapi terpendam di kerongkongannya. Ia  
>benar-benar malas menanggapi Kuroro kalau ia habis mengingat kejadian memalukan yang menimpanya dulu. Lagipula ini juga bukan saatnya bertengkar mengingat tugas kelompok IPA harus dikumpulkan minggu depan. Kurapikapun menghela nafas kecil lagi, ia bingung, kenapa justru setiap tugas kelompok dengan kelompok yang di tentukan guru ia harus sekelompok dengan Kuroro? Tapi tugas kelompok kali ini lebih membuatnya sebal mengingat jumlah kelompok hanya 2 siswa dan dia harus sekelompok dengan Kuroro. Hell no! Bukankah itu berarti Kurapika harus menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan pria yang begitu ia benci walau ia terkadang merasa berterimakasih atas koreksi Kuroro? Apalagi ini adalah IPA yang notabene Kurapika sangat lemah dan Kuroro ahli? Pasti saat-saat mengerjakan tugas itu Kurapika akan merasa tersindir.<p>

"hey! Kenapa kau malah menghela nafas? Bagaimana nih! Sudah tinggal seminggu!" ucap Kuroro dengan nada yang cukup kesal. Kurapikapun menghela nafas kecil lagi menanggapi pria berambut hitam yang kini mulai duduk di tempat duduknya yang notabene memang berada di depan tempat duduk Kurapika.

"Sepulang sekolah, kita ke rumahmu..." ucap Kurapika enteng mengingat jarak rumahnya dengan rumah Kuroro hanya beda beberapa blok.

"hey! Kenapa harus di rumahku?" jawab Kuroro agak sebal. Kenapa harus dirumah Kuroro? Bukan di rumah Kurapika?

"di rumahku ada adikku, bisa-bisa ia berfikir tidak-tidak mengingat aku belum pernah mengajak teman cowok ke rumahku" jawab Kurapika seraya mulai memangku dagunya di tangan kanannya dan menatap dengan tatapan kesal ke arah Kuroro. Kenapa anjing dan kucing kita ini harus satu kelompok? Apakah tugasnya akan selesai dengan baik ya?

"dan lagi, modem dirumahku sudah habis..." lanjut Kurapika mulai menuntun tangan kirinya untuk ikut menopang dagunya.

"emm... Baiklah... Tapi tunggu aku nanti, aku ada kegiatan club basket. Aku akan mengusahakan secepatnya dengan ijin latihan satu jam," jawab Kuroro yang membuat Kurapika agak terkejut. Tumben Kuroro mudah diajak kompromi? Bukankah ia sulit untuk di ajak kompromi? Tapi yasudahlah, seperti biasa ia tak ingin ambil pusing terhadap pria yang ia benci di depannya itu. Ia sendiri tak percaya pernah menaruh perasaan pada jenis pria seperti Kuroro. Ayolah, kalau benci bisa jadi cinta, bukankah itu berarti cinta bisa jadi benci?

**oooOOOooo**

Akhirnya Kurapikapun menunggu sendirian di dalam kelas yang sudah mulai sepi itu.

"mungkin lebih baik aku menyusulnya di ruang olahraga" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri seraya mulai menuntun tubuhnya untuk bangun dan menuju ke ruang olahraga yang berada di lantai dasar itu. Tapi tiba-tiba langkah Kurapika terhenti di tangga ketika ia -yang sedang menatap lantai ketika berjalan- melihat bayangan yang terinjak kakinya, sontak Kurapika langsung mengangkat kepalanya perlahan untuk melihat sosok yang sedang di depannya.

"hn? Ada perlu apa Zoaldyeck-san?" ucap Kurapika ramah kepada sosok di depannya. Ya, Killua Zoaldyeck, pria keren tinggi berambut putih.

"aku menyukaimu Pika-chan" ucap Killua yang membuat Kurapika agak terkejut. Tapi keterkejutannya tidak berakhir begitu saja ketika ia merasakan benda lembut kini mulai menyentuh bibirnya yang mungil dan tipis.

"eng! Emph!" ronta Kurapika di ciuman Killua seraya berusaha melepaskan diri dari Killua. Nee, itu percuma Kurapika, kekuatanmu kalah besar dari Killua.

"nee, kalian sedang apa?" ucap sebuah suara yang berhasil membuat Killua melepaskan ciuman kasarnya terhadap Kurapika.

"Kuroro!" Kurapika terkejut akan sosok di depannya. Memalukan... Sangat memalukan... Setelah ini pasti si Kuroro itu menganggap Kurapika bukan perempuan baik-baik.

"maaf mengganggu kalian Killua-SAMA. Tapi gadis ini sudah ada janji denganku" lanjut Kuroro seraya menekankan kata 'sama' mengingat Killua termasuk tuan muda manja di sekolahnya.

"hm? Begitu? Maaf ya Kuroro-SAMA..." jawab Killua tak mau kalah mengingat Kuroro juga seorang tuan muda. Killuapun meninggalkan Kurapika dan Kuroro berdua setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan tangan ia letakkan di dalam saku celananya yang sudah merupakan ciri khas seorang Killua.

Kini tinggal Kurapika dan Kuroro berdua masih menatap punggung Killua yang semakin menjauh. Suasana benar-benar sepi karena mereka tenggelam di pikiran masing-masing. Akhirnya Kurapikapun melirik sedikit punggung Kuroro yang membelakangi dirinya. Kurapikapun mengambil nafas panjang.

"hey, kau jangan salah paham ya" ucapnya setelah berhasil mengambil nafas panjang. Kuroropun hanya terdiam dan menoleh ke arah Kurapika yang masih melihat Kuroro dengan cara melirik. Kurapikapun dapat menangkap tatapan aneh Kuroro yang penuh makna, entah itu tatapan marah, kesal, kecewa, atau... Cemburu? Hell no! Apa mungkin seorang Kuroro yang notabene tampan dan keren cemburu pada sosok Kurapika yang notabene biasa-biasa saja?

"ayo cepat!" ucap Kuroro yang membuat Kurapika tersadar dari pikiran-pikiran aneh yang sempat melandanya. Kurapikapun hanya merintih kesakitan ketika sebuah tangan kekar menggenggam tangan mungilnya dan menariknya dengan sangat kasar. Kurapika ingin protes, tapi dia tak berani mengingat kini semua mata yang mereka lewati tertuju pada mereka berdua. 'Hey! Kenapa adegan ini terlihat seperti si pacar cemburu pada gadisnya?' pikir Kurapika ketika menyadari tatapan orang-orang yang memang menggambarkan Kuroro sebagai kekasih yang cemburu pada gadisnya, Kurapika. Hey! Apa mereka tak sadar bahwa yang mereka tatap dengan pikiran seperti itu adalah sepasang murid SMU yang selalu bertengkar?

**oooOOOooo**

"hey Lucifer-san! Kau ada apa sih? Sakit tau kau tarik aku begitu!" rintih Kurapika seraya mengelus-elus punggung tangan kirinya yang memang sudah memerah karena di genggam kencang oleh Kuroro seolah Kurapika akan kabur kalau tidak diperlakukan seperti itu. Saat ini mereka sudah sampai di rumah Kuroro -atau lebih tepatnya kamarnya- makanya Kurapika sudah bisa merampas kembali tangannya dan mengeluh mengingat di kamar Kuroro saat ini mereka hanya berdua. Eh? Berdua? Apa itu tidak berbahaya untuk laki-laki dan perempuan berduaan di kamar? Ohiya, didepan kita itu kan adalah kucing dan anjing.

"..." Kuroro hanya terdiam dengan posisi membelakangi Kurapika.

"hey! Kau ada apa Lucifer? Kau nampak kurang baik?" ucap Kurapika seraya menuntun tubuhnya agar berada di depan tubuh Kuroro. Kurapika hanya mengayunkan tangan kanannya di depan wajah Kuroro agar Kuroro -yang sepertinya sedang di alam fikirnya- sadar dan terbangun.

"Lucifer?" ucap Kuroro dengan tersenyum miris yang menakutkan, karena takut Kurapika langsung memundurkan tubuhnya beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"tadi kau bersama siapa?" tanya Kuroro mulai mendekati Kurapika yang terus menjauh.

"huh? Ayolah... Aku hanya bersama Killua, maaf kalau membuatmu menunggu lama" jawab Kurapika mulai mempercepat langkah menjauhnya. Hey! Sebenarnya ada apa dengan pemeran utama laki-laki kita ini?

"hanya? Killua? Kau memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya? Sementara kau hanya memanggilku dengan margaku?" jawab Kuroro menatap Kurapika dengan sangat tajam.

"hey! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" balas Kurapika yang kini mulai menabrak ujung kasur. Oh no... Jalan buntu telah ada dan kenapa harus di kayu tempat tidur?

"bukankah kau menyukaiku? Bukankah kau menyukaiku saat itu?" ucap Kuroro yang membuat mata Kurapika membulat. Apa itu berarti Kuroro ingat kejadian saat di taman kanak-kanak?

"hey, aku mulai tak mengerti yang kau bicarakan" tepis Kurapika yang saat ini terdiam, ia ingin mundur, tetapi jalan buntu sudah berada di belakang tubuhnya. Dan hey! Tentu saja sebenarnya Kurapika mengerti yang di maksud Kuroro, tapi ia hanya ingin memastikan.

"Kau milikku Kurapika..." jawab Kuroro seraya menghempaskan tubuh Kurapika ke kasur yang berada di belakang Kurapika dan mengunci pergerakan Kurapika dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya di sebelah kepala Kurapika yang sedang terlentang. Tiba-tiba mata Kurapikapun membulat ketika ia merasakan benda lembut mulai menyentuh bibirnya -lagi-

"engg! Emph!" ronta Kurapika berusaha melepaskan diri dari ciuman Kuroro. Kuroropun melepas ciumannya sejenak untuk melihat gadis yang berada di bawahnya itu.

"Kau milikku... Milikku selamanya... Milikku seorang... Tak ada pria lain yang boleh menyentuhmu selain aku!" ucap Kuroro dengan nada agak membentak.

"ka-kau gila!" jawab Kurapika seraya mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi itu percuma! Kekuatan Kuroro jauh lebih besar darinya.

"ya... Ya... Aku memang gila dan itu semua karena kau! Kau milikku dan akan kubuat kau mengerti!" balas Kuroro mulai mencium Kurapika lagi. Mata Kurapika hanya membulat karena terkejut dengan jawaban Kuroro, tapi ia tidak mau tenggelam dalam rasa keterkejutannya karena ia harus cepat-cepat membebaskan diri! Atau...

"akhh!" rintih Kurapika di sela-sela ciumannya bersama Kuroro ketika ia merasakan bibirnya di gigit oleh Kuroro. Tentu Kuroro menggigit bibir Kurapika ada maksudnya, dengan cepat Kuroro memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kurapika yang terbuka karena gigitan kecilnya. Kecil tapi rasanya tentu sakit hingga Kurapika bisa merintih begitu,'kan? Kuroro benar-benar memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dengan lidah yang mulai menari-nari di dalam mulut Kurapika. Kurapika ingin menolaknya dengan mendorong lidah Kuroro menggunakan lidahnya, tapi itu percuma mengingat Kurapika harus melawan gravitasi karena saat ini ia sedang berada di bawah tubuh Kuroro, benar-benar posisi yang kurang menguntungkan untuk Kurapika.

Akhirnya Kurapika yang merasa kelelahan itupun langsung pasrah begitu saja, ia terlalu lelah dan kepalanya jadi terasa pening. Kuroropun dengan aktif menuntun lidahnya menulusuri seluruh isi mulut Kurapika, menggelitik bagian atas mulut Kurapika, mengabsen satu persatu gigi Kurapika, bahkan sampai bertukaran cairan saliva yang teraduk menjadi satu dan tertelan oleh Kurapika mengingat gravitasi sedang berada di arah Kurapika.

Merasa kehabisan nafas, Kuroro langsung melepaskan sejenak ciuman ganasnya itu dan mengambil nafas panjang. Kurapika tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, ia langsung berusaha mencari celah untuk kabur tetapi percuma!

"tenanglah! Kau akan menikmatinya nanti!" ucap Kuroro mulai memegangi kedua tangan Kurapika dan mengikatnya di penyangga kasur di atas kasur itu. Kurapika hanya bisa terus meronta-ronta sambil sesekali mencaci maki Kuroro.

"Kau berisik sekali, sayang" ucap Kuroro mulai mencium Kurapika lagi untuk membungkam mulutnya. Kurapika hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, bukan karena ia menikmatinya, bukan... tapi ia begitu ketakutan hingga memejamkan mata dengan begitu keras. Ketika Kuroro terus berusaha memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kurapika, tentu Kurapika tak mengijinkannya dengan terus menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Kuroro tentu punya banyak akal dengan mulai membuka kancing baju Kurapika satu-persatu.

"hem! hapa nyang kau ahuhan (hey, apa yang kau lakukan!)" protes Kurapika di dalam ciumannya bersama Kuroro. Kuroropun tersenyum tipis penuh kemenangan di sela-sela ciumannya itu dan mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kurapika. Semua sudah bisa di perhitungkan oleh Kuroro. Kurapika terus meronta-ronta sambil terus menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya tanda menolak semua perlakuan Kuroro padanya.

Bagai kerasukan setan, Kuroro mulai melepas bra Kurapika yang menurutnya menghalangi aksinya dengan mengangkatnya. Kedua tangan Kuroropun dengan sangat aktif langsung memainkan biji yang berada di tengah-tengah payudara Kurapika yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Karena merasa Kurapika sepertinya sudah kehabisan tenaga, Kuroropun menuntun mulutnya ke leher jenjang Kurapika. Menghisap dan mengigit, membuat beberapa bercak ke merahan di leher jenjang Kurapika itu. Tak puas sampai di sana, bibir Kuroro terus menurun hingga berada di dada kanan Kurapika. Kuroro terus menghisap dan menggigit puting Kurapika bagaikan kelaparan sementara tangan kirinya masih setia memainkan puting kiri Kurapika dengan memilin dan memlintirnya.

Kurapika hanya mengigit bibir bawahnya, tidak hanya agar menahan suara desahannya, tapi itu ia lakukan agar ia tidak pingsan. Ia harus tetap terjaga! Matanya bahkan sudah terlihat berkunang-kunang seperti menahan air mata yang tak lama lagi akan keluar.

Kurapikapun merasakan tangan kanan Kuroro mulai mengelus-elus perut rata Kurapika dan mulai menyibak rok Kurapika.

"Hem.. Kau sudah basah... kubilang juga apa... kau pasti menikmatinya..." ucap Kuroro mengangkat sedikit wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Kurapika yang sudah sangat memerah.

"Hey! jangan! Kau bajingan!" bentak Kurapika mencaci maki setan yang kini berada di depannya. Air matanya sudah tak bisa ia tahan lagi hingga tetesan demi tetesan mulai berjatuhan dari mata birunya. Kuroropun tersenyum tipis dan mengangkat wajahnya hingga berada di dekat wajah Kurapika.

"Percayalah... Aku akan melakukan ini dengan cepat... dan kau akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya..." ucap Kuroro seraya menjilati pipi mulus Kurapika atau lebih tepatnya air mata Kurapika yang berjatuhan ke pipi Kurapika. Hal itu membuat Kurapika jijik dan melemparkan ludah ke arah Kuroro. Kuroro hanya tersenyum tipis mengelap ludah Kurapika di wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya dan menjilatinya. Kurapika kini benar-benar merasa sangat teramat jijik. Kurapikapun langsung mengigit bibir bawahnya karena ia harus menahan desahannya. Kuroro dengan cepat melanjutkan lagi aksinya yang sempat terhenti karena percakapannya dengan Kurapika yang membuat Kurapika bukan hanya membenci Kuroro, tapi jijik!

"Kau brengsek!" ucap Kurapika lagi dengan nada sangat kencang ketika ia merasakan tangan Kuroro mulai masuk ke dalam kemaluan Kurapika setelah menggeser sedikit celana dalam Kurapika. Kurapika terus saja meronta hingga kakinya terus ia ayun-ayunkan. Perlahan-lahan Kuroro mulai memasukkan satu persatu jarinya untuk membuka lubang Kurapika yang sempit agar bisa ia masuki kelak. Ketika jari ketiga sudah ia masukkan, Kurapika merintih dengan sangat kencang seraya menangis. Bukan, bukan ini yang Kurapika mau,'kan? Kuroropun melepaskan tangannya ketika merasakan cairan putih mulai keluar dari dalam tubuh Kurapika. Kuroropun tersenyum tipis ketika memperhatikan klimaks Kurapika. Sementara Kurapika terus menangis dan mengigit bibir bawahnya. Tak puas sampai di sana saja, Kuroro langsung membuka retsleting celananya untuk membebaskan kejantanannya yang mulai sesak di dalam sana. Mata Kurapikapun membulat ketika melihat hal yang di lakukan Kuroro.

"Ja-jangan!" ucap Kurapika seolah mengerti apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya setelah ini. Kuroropun tersenyum tipis dan mulai menuntun kejantanannya masuk ke dalam lubang Kurapika yang sudah di bukanya itu. Kurapika ingin memberontak, tapi tenaganya benar-benar sudah sangat terkuras karena klimaksnya tadi. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menangis berharap Kuroro cepat tersadar dari kerasukannya.

Sudah 3/4 dari kejantanan Kuroro terbenam di lubang Kurapika. Kuroro hanya tersenyum tipis ketika merasakan selaput yang menghalangi aktifitasnya.

"emmmmpppph!" rintih Kurapika tertahan karena ia terus berusaha mengigit bibir bawahnya ketika merasakan sakit yang amat luar biasa melanda tubuhnya. Bahkan bibir Kurapika sudah mulai berdarah karena di gigit olehnya sendiri dengan sangat kencang. Melihat hal itu, Kuroro langsung mencium Kurapika lagi dan tangannya mulai aktif lagi di kedua gunung milik Kurapika. Dengan sekali hentakan, selaput penghalang Kurapika sobek begitu saja yang membuat Kurapika berteriak sangat kencang di dalam ciumannya dengan Kuroro. Bagai terbangun saat mendengar teriak Kurapika yang sangat kesakitan itu, Kuroro mulai melepaskan ciumannya dan menghentikan aktifitasnya. Ia mulai melepaskan kejantanannya dari lubang Kurapika dan memperhatikan Kurapika yang tampak begitu berantakan. Air mata turun begitu deras dari mata biru Kurapika yang mulai sembab.

'apa yang baru saja ku lakukan?' pikir Kuroro seolah baru sadar dari hal buruk yang ia lakukan kepada Kurapika. Kuroropun merapikan celananya dan melepaskan ikatan Kurapika seraya membantunya bangun. Kurapika hanya dengan cepat merapikan pakaiannya dengan tangan yang cukup bergetar menandakan ia benar-benar terguncang atas perlakuan Kuroro tadi. Bahkan Matanya masih mengeluarkan tanda-tanda akan mengeluarkan air mata lagi.

"maafkan aku..." ucap Kuroro lirih sementara Kurapika langsung menatap Kuroro tajam.

PLAKKK!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat tepat di pipi Kuroro membuat mata hitam Kuroro sukses membulat.

"Kau... Kau bajingan... Kau brengsek... Aku benar-benar membencimu..." Ucap Kurapika seraya berlari meninggalkan Kuroro setelah selesai merapikan semua penampilannya. Langkah gadis itu ah Kuroro sudah merenggut kegadisannya berarti wanita itu terhenti di depan pintu ketika merasakan dirinya teringat sesuatu.

"Kau kerjakan sebagian dan aku kerjakan sebagian... setelah tugas ini selesai, anggap kita tidak pernah saling mengenal..." Ucap Kurapika melanjutkan langkahnya lagi meninggalkan Kuroro yang masih menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Aku memang bodoh..." Ucapnya dengan senyum amat miris seraya menjongkokkan tubuhnya dan menjabak kecil rambutnya sendiri. Kini ia benar-benar merasakan kehilangan gadis yang begitu ia cintai. ah apa? Cinta? oh rupanya pemeran utama pria kita ini sudah lama menaruh perhatian terhadap Kurapika. Bagaimana ia bisa sampai lepas kendali begitu? Tentu saja jawabannya adalah cemburu. Ia mulai mengingat lagi kejadian saat ia masih kecil, saat dimana Kurapika menyatakan perasaannya kepadanya, sebenarnya Kuroro juga menyukainya, tapi karena gengsi terhadap teman-temannya, ia jadi memperlakukan hal memalukan karena di desak oleh teman-temannya. Andai waktu-waktu itu dan tadi bisa ia putar kembali, ingin sekali rasanya ia memperbaiki kebodohannya tadi itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Semua sudah terjadi? Dan yang ada hanyalah penyesalan.

**Time can't to be turned back**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**so, Before you do something,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You must to think first about the risk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**who will be happen if you do that.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**or you will be regret**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Because maybe there aren't second chance for you**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** Akhirnya selesai juga... aduh deg-deg-an banget ngebikinnya ._. ngomong-ngomong Happy New Year ya! (udah telat woyy!) XD Gomen atas typo-typo yang terjadi... hanya aku atau memang fic ini rada aneh ? ._. gomen abis ini ide lewat dan belum terlalu kupikirkan matang-matang berhubungan sepertinya ada seseorang yang mulai mendesakku mempublish ini -di rajam Whity chan- untuk para readers yang udah baca WAJIB Review ya... hehehe

**Review di sini!  
>V<strong>  
><strong>V<strong>  
><strong>V<strong>  
><strong>V<strong>  
><strong>V <strong>


End file.
